


The Lighthouse

by Phanfictionwriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fire, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lighthouse, Rain, Wind - Freeform, great summary, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionwriter/pseuds/Phanfictionwriter
Summary: Man goes into town during a storm and leaves his son home alone.





	The Lighthouse

The waves crashed against the shoreline at twilight. The salt in the air was creating a fog like substance. The wind howled with the incoming storm. Thunder rolled over the horizon. The windows of the lighthouse whistled with the wind. Rain hit the windows and the droplets began to race each other to the bottom; leaving a glistening trail behind.  
The keeper’s son watched as the storm grew. He watched the dark, ominous clouds roll closer; small sparks of lightning present within. There was a sudden flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder.   
The keeper’s son loved storms. He watched as the ocean began to become violent. He always found it amazing how the wide sea could go from being peaceful and beautiful, to dark and violent.   
There was another loud clap of thunder, but the keeper’s son heard something faint followed by it. The noise was almost unable to be heard. Like the squeak of a mouse drowned out by the noise of everyday life. But he still heard it.   
The boy made his way down the long, spiralled staircase. He walked through the main part of the house and towards the kitchen where the front door was located. He heard the sound again, but it was more distinct this time. It was like a high-pitched howl, but it was carried away by the wind.  
The boy reached the door and tried to open it slowly, but the door was ripped open violently by the wind. The wind tossed his hair and the rain hit his face like tiny needles. He heard the noise again in the distance. It was more like a howl of pain now.  
A strong gust of wind blows over the cliff and the boy almost lost his footing. When he looks up he sees a light, as white and pure as snow. The boy tries his best to focus on the light. The light starts towards the boy and he could hear a sound like that of an angel’s voice, being carried away by the sound of the rough waves crashing onto the rocks; the howling of the wind; the heavy rainfall and the loud thunder.   
As the light makes it way towards him, he begins to see the mysterious figure more clearly. He sees a lady, dressed in a long white night gown; her hair is long and flows in waves; her eyes, a piercing electric blue, caught in his own. She holds a flute in one hand and brings it to her mouth. The figure, engulfed by warmth and light, plays an angelic melody. The young boy recognizes the melody.  
A tear runs down his cheek. He thinks back to the photo that his father always carries in his chest pocket. In that photo is a woman with long wavy hair, the most beautiful blue eyes in existence and the face of an angel. The woman in the photo, the boy’s mother, is who now stands in front of him.  
The boy is puzzled by the sudden appearance of his mother. His mother died in a boating accident when a storm, much like the one now, came from nowhere.  
The boy’s mother put her flute down and reached for her young child. She mouthed something, but the boy couldn't understand what she was attempting to say.   
The storm continued to increase in ferocity and the boy’s mother continued to say something. When his mother realized that he couldn't hear what she was saying, a look of desperation fell upon her face and she frantically attempted to make her son understand what it was she was saying.  
A flash of lightning cracked through the dark sky and hit the top of a nearby tree. The tree quickly became engulfed in flames and created a wildfire. Even the heavy rainfall wasn't strong enough to diminish the flames.   
The boy could only look in horror as the flames surrounded him. The cliff burned. The boy’s father was stuck in town and he had no idea what to do. He turned around and witnessed his path to lighthouse become surrounded by flames.  
He suddenly felt something warm and comforting surround his body. The sound of a flute soothed his worries and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this on the bus home from school one day. i was kinda bored and sleep deprived at the time. If you liked it cool' if not then thats okay too.


End file.
